Zeit, die keiner hat
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Witch Weekly einem Phänomen auf der Spur. Neuste Erkenntnisse auf Seite 2. Anklicken lesen und Spaß haben.


**Zeit, die keiner hat**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Dies ist keine ganz typische HP Story. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Ein ganz liebes Danke schön an Mariacharly für das Betalesen._

-o-o-o-

**Auszug aus der aktuellen Witch Weekly - Bereich Magie-Medizin**

Haben Sie sich nicht auch schon des Öfteren gefragt, wie es sein kann, dass Sie gerade noch reichlich Zeit hatten, um eine wichtige, unaufschiebbare Angelegenheit endlich in Angriff zu nehmen, um dann plötzlich festzustellen, dass diese Zeit auf einmal nicht mehr vorhanden ist?

Wenn dem so ist, sollten Sie unbedingt weiter lesen, denn wir haben eine Erklärung dafür.

Bis vor kurzem noch hatte man angenommen, dieses Phänomen sei natürlichen Ursprungs und man könne dem nicht entgegen wirken.

Die neusten wissenschaftlichen Forschungen haben dies allerdings gründlich widerlegt.

Die eigentlich fachfremde Zaubertrankmeisterin und Verwandlungsexpertin Dr. Dr. Hermione Granger hat bei ihren Forschungen herausgefunden, worum es sich bei diesem Phänomen tatsächlich handelt. Die Zeit, die uns so nötig fehlt, wird von winzig kleinen, magischen Wesen absorbiert und steht damit nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Die nach der Entdeckerin benannten Granger'schen Zeitfresser (epulones temporis) machen dabei keinen Unterschied, ob die betroffenen Personen von magischer Herkunft oder Muggel sind. Da sie sich ausschließlich von Zeit ernähren, sind sie überall dort anzutreffen, wo Menschen unvorsichtig mit ihrer Zeit umgehen.

In den Studien ist aufgefallen, dass die Zeitfresser besonders dann auftauchen, wenn die betroffenen Personen extremem Stress ausgesetzt sind. Die hohen Adrenalinwerte im Blut der ‚Betroffenen' dienen den mikroskopisch kleinen Wesen dabei als Spur, der sie wie eine Art Sender einfach über weite Distanzen folgen, um zum Ziel zu gelangen. Haben sie erst einmal ihr Ziel erreicht, ist es fast unmöglich, sie wieder los zu werden.

Laut Dr. Dr. Granger ist es fast unmöglich, die GZs mit den herkömmlichen Methoden nachzuweisen. Dank ihrer zusätzlichen Ausbildung auf verschiedenen Muggelgebieten gelang es der Wissenschaftlerin aber, eine elektronenmikroskopische Aufnahme zu machen. An einem adäquaten magischen Nachweiszauber oder -trank wird zurzeit noch gearbeitet.

Unseren Wissenschaftlern ist es gelungen, eine fast vollständige Liste mit den typischen Symptomen, die die Erkrankung in der Regel begleiten, aufzustellen.

Im folgenden Test können Sie leicht herausfinden, ob Sie zu den Betroffenen gehören. Sollten Sie mehr als eine der Fragen mit „Ja" beantworten, sollten Sie sich in naher Zukunft mit Ihrer Hausmedihexe bzw. Ihrem Hausmedizauberer in Verbindung setzen.

Ø Haben Sie manchmal den Drang, unschuldige Personen ihres Umkreises anzuschreien und sie zum Teufel zu wünschen?

Ø Sehen Sie mehr als 15-mal pro Tag zur Uhr und wundern sich, wieso es schon so spät ist?

Ø Stellen Sie abends des Öfteren fest, dass Sie einen Bärenhunger haben, weil Sie sich nicht die Zeit zum Essen genommen haben?

Ø Juckt es in Ihren Fingern, wenn Sie mitbekommen, wie andere eine Arbeit nicht in der für Sie gewünschten Geschwindigkeit erledigen?

Ø Wachen Sie bisweilen nachts auf und können nicht wieder einschlafen, weil Sie wissen, dass noch unerledigte Aufgaben auf Sie warten?

Ø Haben Sie das Gefühl, Ihre Arbeit höre nie auf?

Ø Ist Ihr Hauptnahrungsmittel starker Kaffee?

Ø Gehört der Satz: „ Ich habe keine Zeit dafür" auf Ihre Top 10 Liste?

Ø Benutzen Sie wiederholt den Reinungszauber, anstatt sich zu waschen?

Ø Hören Sie manchmal die Personen ihrer Umgebung sich zuflüstern, dass man sie besser nicht ansprechen sollte, weil Sie wieder in Hektik verfallen sind?

Ø Ist das Pergament Ihrer To-Do-Liste fast so lang wie Ihre Klopapierrolle?

Zu unserem Bedauern müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass die Therapiemaßnahmen sich als äußerst schwierig erweisen. Die einzigen magischen Hilfsmittel, die zur Heilung angewendet werden könnten, gehören zu denjenigen, die nicht nur sehr k**o**stspielig, sondern auch **b**esonders aufwendig sind. Es hande**l**t sich h**i**erbei um die legendären Zeitumkehrer, **v**on denen sich zudem nur noch ganz wen**i**ge Exemplare in Engl**a**nd befinden und deren Produktion ihrerseits höchst zeitintensiv ist. Der Umgang mit einem solchen Gerä**t** ist auch ohne di**e**se Erkrankung nur in Ausnahmefällen gestattet. Und falls S**i**e jetzt denke**n**, dass Sie die interessante Neuigkeit von der tatsächlichen Existenz der Zeitumkehrer **f**ür Ihre privaten Zwecke nutzen könnten, s**o** befinden Sie sich im Irrtum. Denn noch während Sie diese Zeilen lesen, wird automatisch ein selektiver Obliviate-Zauber über Sie verhängt, der Sie dazu zwingt, diese Informationen nur im Falle wissenschaftlicher Überlegungen von Ihrem Gehirn zur Verfügung gestellt zu bekommen.

Was zurzeit an Möglichkeiten übrig bleibt, sind die nonmagischen. Das Wissen um die Krankheit ist der erste Schritt, ihr entgegen zu halten. Um die kleinen gefräßigen Fresser wieder los zu werden ist es am wichtigsten, ihnen die Zeit, die sie verzehren, möglichst wenig schmackhaft zu machen. Die mit Hektik und Stress angesäuerte Zeit empfindet der gemeine Zeitfresser als Delikatesse, während die in Ruhe verbrachte Zeit für ihn eher bitter schmeckt. Wenn sie also die Zeit nur einfach versuchen tot zu schlagen, werden die GZs sich mit Glück auf die Suche nach anderer Nahrung machen. Machen Sie sich eine schöne Zeit (SZ) und Sie haben den perfekten Gegenpol als eine Art Schutz vor den GZs.

Die von uns neu eingerichtete Unterabteilung des Medisektors zur Bekämpfung von Seuchen, die FEDER (Frontabteilung erfahrener Doktoren gegen epidemische Rundumerkrankungen) arbeitet außer an der o. g. Nachweistechnik an einem Trank, der gleich einem Parfüm einmal am Tag mit einem Zerstäuber auf die Haut aufgetragen wird. Das Elixier soll chemische Botenstoffe enthalten, die es den GZs unerträglich machen, sich in der Nähe des Anwenders aufzuhalten. Für diese Experimente werden noch Freiwillige für die Austestung gesucht. Bitte eulen Sie uns bei Interesse an die unten angegebene Adresse.

Aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe ist noch nicht geklärt, ob die Granger'schen Zeitfresser in der neuen Ausgabe von ‚Phantastische Tierwesen & wo sie zu finden sind' aufgenommen werden. Sollte dem so sein, wird der Eintrag wie folgt lauten:

ZEITFRESSER (GRANGER'SCHER)

ZM-Klassifizierung: XXa ungefährlich, aber unangenehm als Begleiter

Der Zeitfresser tritt im Allgemeinen in Rudeln auf und wird immer in Gegenwart von Menschen aufzufinden sein. Sein Aussehen ist nicht von Bedeutung, da er mit dem bloßen Augen nicht erkannt werden kann, aber laut der Entdeckerin ähnelt er einer Muggelfigur aus einem Computerspiel namens Pacman. Über seinen ursprünglichen Entstehungsort ist nichts bekannt.

Wir hoffen, dieser Artikel hat die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Problem gelenkt hat. Sollten Sie also gerade wieder einmal keine Zeit haben, machen Sie sich bewusst, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit, kochen Sie sich eine Kanne Ihres Lieblingstees und legen Sie einfach die Füße hoch. Ignorieren Sie die Leute, die etwas von Ihnen wollen. Sie werden sehen, danach sieht alles schon viel besser aus.

Hat Ihnen dieser Artikel gefallen, dann schauen Sie auch nächste Woche wieder herein, wenn es heißt:  
**Beinenthaarungszauber und ihre negativen Folgen auf Ihr Immunsystem.**

**Ende**


End file.
